


迷失孩童

by nopastar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, 影山美羽中心向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopastar/pseuds/nopastar
Summary: 曾经的孩童迷失在记忆的球场中。
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	迷失孩童

**Author's Note:**

> 影山美羽中心向

曾经的孩童迷失在记忆的球场中。

01  
“发球直接得分！第二局依然状态绝佳，影山飞雄选手！”  
喝彩和掌声经久不息，淹没解说员的话语，争先恐后从头顶的电视机溢出。影山美羽倚着扫帚，一度看得入神，门铃响起也差点无动于衷。  
似是恢复供电的机器人，下达的第一个指示是关掉电视。重拾语言系统之前，从门侧现出一抹明亮的橘色，学生模样的女孩自顾自挤了进来，暖阳的色彩正是她那略微鬈曲的长发，黑色发绳高高扎起，摇摇欲坠。  
“我想把头发剪短。”女孩上气不接下气地说，额角两侧渗着汗。“我知道还没到营业时间，但是拜托了！”  
美羽有些不悦。   
“你也看到了，店里还很乱。”  
“但……但是我等会要赶去上课，中午也没有时间。”  
“你就不能放学后再来吗？店又不会跑掉。”  
“我下午有社团活动，”女孩望向他处，“队长说，留长发就不准参加练习。”  
美羽眯起眼睛，仔细打量她。素净的脸上涂满迫切的恳求，的确很焦急，不然领结怎会不翼而飞，衬衫也长短不一，最后空出来的纽扣百般落寞；嘴角沾着蓝莓酱，让美羽怀疑她是不是一路咬着面包就跑过来了。  
初中生？高中生？长得挺高。挂在身后半扯开拉链的运动书包，排球鞋和护膝快要掉出来，她注意到了吗？  
“你是排球部的？”  
女孩睁大眼睛，原本耷拉的嘴唇惊奇地弯成圈，又上扬成和她发色一样灿烂的笑容。  
“好厉害！你怎么知道？”  
“……猜的。”  
“我是新山女子高中一年级的日向夏，请给我剪头发！求求你了！”  
日向，这个姓在哪里听到过？美羽叹着气挪开身子，让女高中生坐在沙发上等候，给她递去几张抽纸擦嘴。  
就这样，店里溜进来一轮太阳，炽热的光随着美羽移动，忍不住靠近，礼貌地问她要不要帮忙，却已经抢过她手中的扫帚，快手快脚打扫干净。坐在镜子前，日向夏又仿佛被乌云绑架，若有所思地盯着镜中的自己。  
美羽咬着发绳，简单束起一袭长发，卷成蓬松的团子固定在头上。  
剪刀和梳子各执一手，她问女孩想要剪多短。  
大概到这里——日向夏比划一通，手掌贴在后脑勺，又与肩膀持平。到底要剪多短？她说不上来，支支吾吾的。你决定就好啦，我之前也是这么跟理发师说的，反正要剪短。  
美羽干脆放下手上的工具，问：“你真的想把头发剪掉？”  
日向夏似乎没料到谈话会继续。  
“我……我不想。”   
美羽望着她，“那你来这里做什么？”  
日向夏的脸上闪过一丝惊诧。  
“队长也说过这句话。她说，‘技术如此平庸，心里还想着留不留头发这种琐碎小事，你究竟来这里做什么？’”  
片刻的沉默。美羽解落日向夏头上那支撑已久的发绳，突然想到如果是弟弟飞雄，高一时大概会对“平庸”的意思纠结一番。但显然日向夏明白，言语悄然无息地击垮她，偏旁拆开，笔画分解，结合成最简单又最复杂的两个字，然后铸成一把刀。  
耀眼的长发披散在双肩，美羽将翘起的发梢梳顺，理出前面的分界，刘海服帖待在额前，已有些许遮挡眼睛。隐约闻见洗发水的淡香。蜂蜜的味道。  
日向夏鼻翼翕动，向上吹走挠人的发丝。  
“既然不想剪，那就别……”  
美羽犹豫着，未完的句子飘散在空气里。  
眼前赫然出现记忆的墙，贴满由零碎片段组成的照片，此刻却翻滚飞舞，似冬雪般摇曳、坠落。其中一张落到美羽手上，那是稚气未脱的自己，告诉一与，她为了一头长发，今后不再打排球了。  
回忆在手心融化，美羽弯下腰，和日向夏处于同一水平线。她们共同凝望面前的镜子。  
“头发可以再长，你得想办法让自己变得不再平庸才行。”  
日向夏转过头去，神情一瞬变得严肃。  
“难不成要放弃吗？”  
突如其来的质问让美羽无所适从，仿佛她的话是一种冒犯，谴责她那成年人不懂装懂的态度：你和这女孩素不相识，凭什么认定她会和你一样，因为无聊的理由而放弃排球？  
日向夏继续说：“只要能打排球，多讨厌的事我也能忍。”  
“但能留在球场上的就只有强者，不是吗？”内心汹涌一股反驳的快感，几乎让美羽觉得有些羞耻。 “想办法变强吧，让大家根本留意不到你究竟是长发短发，还是个秃顶和尚。”  
“我……我才不会剃光呢！”  
美羽让她别乱动，轻轻摆正她的头，估算着长度，考虑该如何剪出层次感。  
“我不会再抱怨了。我以后都会来剪头发的。在成为强者之前，我不会再抱怨了。”女孩盯着镜子前的自己，像在打比赛一般，低声吼了句：“来吧！”  
遮布底下，日向夏大概已经摆好了接球的架势。

晚上回家，美羽躺在床上，点开亲友的信息框。  
是时候给玲子回消息了，告诉她，东京的确繁华，你的工作邀请也很诱人。但有个高中生擅自和自己做了约定，影山美羽还是决定留在商店街尽头的小小理发店，就像糊涂的妖怪把孩童的话信以为真。  
如此无聊的理由，玲子听到非嚷着要绝交不可。

02  
日向夏总会在某个周五，或在某个训练过载的夜晚推开理发店的门，永远是堪堪欲坠的马尾，刘海收敛到耳后，稍微低头就顽皮地溜到眼前，和睫毛打成一团。  
不知从何时开始，美羽和其他人一样，叫她小夏，亦不知从何时开始，日向夏也和其他后辈一样，叫她美羽姐。  
只有剪发时，日向夏才会变得安静。如此专注，仿佛连呼吸都没有。等到美羽轻拍她的肩膀，她又活过来，笑眯眯地离开。  
然后留下地上一片微型的橘色池塘，像是谁不小心打翻了美年达的橙味汽水。  
不经意的变化也会在时间飞逝的长河中无处藏匿。日向夏长高不少，肌肉线条更加明显，手臂的淤青和擦痕成了触目惊心的展示品。她说她最近在练接发球。美羽问她，这就是你这次和上次都是晚上才来剪头发的理由？小夏愣了一愣，惊觉自己已经保持这种状态两个多月了。  
“小夏，对身体的维护和保养同样很重要。”  
“我知道，”日向夏说，手从遮布下伸出来，挠了挠鼻子。“哥哥早就教会我了，去巴西之前还给我编了食谱和训练计划。我可是有好好回家吃饭的，训练绝对绝对做到适可而止。”  
“手上的伤早就出卖你了。”  
“从明天开始。一定会适可而止！”  
美羽放下剪刀，拿起梳子把头发梳顺。  
“小夏的哥哥，也是打排球的？”  
“很厉害哦！嗖的一下飞起来啪的一下球就扣下去了！”  
“比小夏还要厉害？”  
美羽原以为，一向自信的日向夏肯定对她的打趣表示不满，然而出乎她的意料，日向夏的脸上披了一层不相符的成熟，话音不曾有过动摇。  
“哥哥真的很强，但我想超越的人不是他。我跟他不一样，我不会跟他比。”   
可怕的觉悟，美羽心想，尽管如此，这个世界是很无情的。  
这个世界是很无情的。所以人们对安定孜孜以求，构思简单易懂的棋局，创造一片时间凝滞的安逸乡，取名为稳定生活、平凡人生。然后把自己关进去，满怀自豪地向父辈炫耀——瞧，我幸福踏实地过完了一生，起码比您要过得好吧？  
简单的真理，美羽早就明白了，但追求安定感，竞争的天性宛如滚烫的岩浆在皮肤下奔流翻涌。或许从第一次见到日向夏开始，她就已经被卷入一场没有规则、没有名次、甚至没有输赢的比赛，这种迫切想要做些什么的冲动挥之不去。  
美羽撕下一直贴在橱窗的造型大赛宣传单，在截止日期当天匆匆报名，上交作品也是做踩线选手。  
得知成绩那天正是周五。夜晚飞掠向前，日向夏闯进店里，她们的目光在软椅上方的虚空中相接。  
日向夏不说话，也不曾放下挎包，径直走到椅子前坐下，深呼一口气。她望着镜子里的美羽，讷讷地说：“我拿到了。”  
她从挎包里抽出队服，白色和红色，硕大的数字10印在正中央。  
美羽祝贺她成为正选队员。  
队服收进挎包，日向夏挺直腰肢，摘下绑着头发的发绳，明亮的色彩似是从玻璃瓶中倾泻而出，温柔地裹拥后颈。  
还不够，她说，手掌比划头发的长度。  
这仅仅只是开始。  
美羽突然意识到，她和日向夏之间，从来都不存在什么比赛。她不过是跟在飞速进化不知疲倦的女孩身后奔跑，在这个特定的时刻，终于并肩而行。  
一成不变的生活被亲手打破，自己也随之有所变化。美羽甚至希望玲子的消息再度出现在手机屏幕上，或许这次她不再叛逆，信服那人尽皆知的真理：机会来敲门就一定要抓住。  
修剪妥当后，美羽问她要不要去吃拉面庆祝一番。  
她们到附近的拉面店，过了饭点，店里人不算太多。味增汤尝起来怪怪的，但美羽喜欢搭配的豆芽和鸡蛋。  
“美羽姐有男朋友吗？”日向夏吸溜着筷子夹住的面条，吞下肚后问道。  
“怎么，小夏难不成谈恋爱啦？”  
“才没有！学校里的男生都太弱了。”  
美羽不禁笑了，往两只杯子添水。  
“你会遇到强者的。”  
“那……那样的话，我就一定会打败他！”  
一个激动过了头，日向夏猛地跳起来发表她的雄心壮志，惹得客人纷纷抬头。美羽把她按下去，忙不迭道歉。  
久违的安静消失得迅猛。很快，日向夏又想起了什么似的，向美羽投去意味深长的眼神。  
她问：“美羽姐以前也打过排球吗？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
日向夏得意地挺胸，“我的情报网可是很广的。”  
美羽不理她，心不在焉地玩弄汤碗里漂浮的葱花。  
她接着又问，以前打什么位置？  
“二传手。”  
“为什么后来又不打了？”  
好像天长日久，店内播放的时下流行歌曲套上一层透明泡膜，隔绝了声音，而记忆的墙纸剥落下来。一片接着一片，互相撞击、交缠，发出窸窸窣窣的声响，如同烟灰黯然揿灭。直至碎屑躺在手心，扭曲着化作幻灯片，然后自动循环。  
一与，我今后不再打排球了，你也觉得我的理由很无聊吧？  
“好久之前的事情，我也忘了。”美羽说。  
日向夏抿抿嘴唇，愉悦的语调上扬，像唱歌一样：“要是美羽姐一直打排球，有谁还能给我剪出这么好看的头发呢？”  
“你的意思是，我要是没放弃，就会一直继续下去？”  
日向夏点头。  
“为什么这么认为？”  
“直觉。”  
“你的直觉有够不讲道理的。”  
美羽苦笑不得，催促她赶紧吃完。  
在十字路口分别，美羽要逆行回家。走在路上，她松开发绳，长发披垂下来，月亮斑驳的光影跌落发梢。  
她刚刚经历一场虚幻的雪崩，疑惑是白茫茫的无言冬雪中生根发芽的红玫瑰，摘下免不得被刺伤。  
影山美羽忍不住自言自语：要是没放弃，就会一直继续吗？

03  
圣诞节，理发店提前打烊。美羽从超市买了一堆熟食回家，即使父母人在乡下，弟弟也在海外打比赛，自己独居也要有节日仪式感才行。  
客厅的灯亮着，鞋柜上多了双运动鞋，行李箱摆在过道，而茶几上放着喝掉一半的功能饮料。美羽喊了几声，却没回应，只见弟弟从厨房走出来，嘴里咀嚼着什么。  
他撕开鱼肉香肠的包装膜，口齿不清地说：“我回来了。”  
“我还以为是谁，原来是你。”美羽松了口气，把购物袋扔在餐桌上。“回来都不说一声，真是吓死人。”  
她把饮料递过去，就知道他吃得太急准会噎住。  
灌下一大口，终于有空余的位置留给话音，影山飞雄擦掉嘴角的渍，说了句对不起和谢谢。  
美羽觉得好笑，拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，让原本就像前后辈对话的局面更具说服力，就差在飞雄没有尊称她一声“影山前辈”，顺便再礼貌鞠躬。  
“一个人从机场回来？”美羽问他。  
“山口去接我了。”   
“你可以打电话给我的，让我去接你，我们还能在外面吃顿饭再回来。”  
“正好山口下午没课。”飞雄说。  
“这样啊。”  
我始终找不到适合的方式和飞雄对话，美羽心想，过分的苦涩让她舌尖发麻。  
飞雄接着又说：“因为想到你今天还要上班，抽空去接我的话太麻烦了。而且，这也勉强算是惊喜吧？”  
美羽笑出了声，念叨着真是傻弟弟。飞雄还搞不清楚状况，但眉眼间也染上痴痴的笑意。  
“说不定，你的朋友计划要去和女朋友约会呢，今天可是圣诞节。”  
“是……是吗？”  
影山飞雄陷入沉思，似是遭遇史诗级的学习难题，蹙眉快速思索脑袋空空储存不多的解法。  
“笨蛋，我开玩笑的。”  
美羽说罢，便伸手过去。真高，像个巨人，像个国王。她只好踮起脚尖，再去揉乱弟弟的黑发。  
“欢迎回家。”  
至于为何演变成姐弟俩挤在逼仄的浴室，恐怕要拜飞雄的鸡窝头所赐。美羽拿来剪发工具，示意弟弟披着毛巾，坐在浴缸边缘，她跨过去站到里面。  
两三下便沿着发旋划分好界线，她打算修剪成三七分，但想到自己的弟弟是个专情的排球笨蛋，估计第二天就恢复到中分，从此也不会再碰梳子，更不用提抹发胶定型，还是剪个清爽易打理的发型吧。  
“我记得，以前也给你剪过头发来着。”美羽说。  
那是高中时候的事了，飞雄才六岁，老是缠着一与爷爷练球。那天正好是复诊日，爷爷不想告诉飞雄，只好拜托美羽陪他。“喂，我设计了个超级酷的发型，来当我的模特吧。”于是，就像现在这样，美羽让他坐在浴缸边上，那时她还得半蹲着，如今已经要站起身来，所幸高度恰好。   
“第二天去上课，其他人都说我像哥斯拉。”  
飞雄拭走鼻尖上的碎发，语气还略显委屈。  
“嘛，我保证这一次绝对好看。”美羽撩起一绺头发，细细打薄尾巴。  
“之后有什么打算？”  
“已经决定好加入阿德勒施怀登球队了，过几天就去报到。”  
“我也有听说过呢，好像黑狼队也很强的说。”  
“也有考虑过加入黑狼队，但后来得知侑前辈在那里，我想打败他。”  
“年轻人可怕的胜负欲啊。”  
美羽漫不经心地评价，免不得想起日向夏，同样也是个不屈不挠的排球笨蛋，凭什么认为自己跟她也是同类，要是没放弃，就会一直继续？  
“我说，如果我当初坚持打排球，会不会就这样一直打下去了？”  
心中所想就这么脱口而出，美羽回过神来，飞雄已经摩挲着下巴，思考该怎么回答。  
她慌张辩解：我不过是出于好奇，没别的意思。你知道的，就像玩游戏那样，选择A就会好奇选择B会有怎么样的故事线……  
影山飞雄摇摇头，笃定地告诉她，你不会的。  
“因为姐姐你不喜欢打排球吧？既然不喜欢，那就没理由逼自己去坚持。”  
紧握剪刀和梳子的手悬在半空，美羽沉思片刻，自问自答似地摇晃脑袋。飞雄，你好天真，她轻声骂道，因为喜欢而无论如何都要坚持，能做到的不是天才就是笨蛋。  
“但你还留着一头长发，不是吗？”  
美羽对可爱的弟弟感到无话可说。人不会轻易否定自己做过的选择，你以为我的喜欢是坚持，其实只是赌气。  
美羽感到怅然若失。但我不后悔，她心想，我对排球的喜爱实在比你少太多，甚至是微不足道。即使再给我一次机会，我恐怕也不及你们这些排球笨蛋的一半努力。  
扫走黏在脖颈上的细碎发尾就算大功告成，飞雄把毛巾放在身旁，匆忙套上衣服，因此声音闷闷的。  
他说：“周末我约了朋友到体育馆打球，要一起吗？”  
美羽的舌头打结，难以组织语言。  
“我高中之后就没再碰过排球了！”  
影山飞雄耸耸肩，表示看不出这有什么致命性问题。

04  
和弟弟约好周末去打球，美羽因此整天心不在焉，决定周六先到体育馆，熟悉一下氛围，起码要摸摸球找回手感。  
手掌感受排球的纹路，上抛，挥手却扑了个空。一大清早，球场内没什么人，美羽也不知这般窘相害怕给谁看，但脸颊点燃火炉似的涨红了，一路烧至耳根。她摆了个鬼脸，苦笑着跑过去捡球。  
果然还是要从最基本的垫球开始。美羽绷紧双臂，一下、两下、三下……球落地了。再来。这次感觉很好，好极了，球不要掉，拜托——  
把基本功忘得一干二净，若是让一与爷爷知道，肯定好生气吧？  
美羽停下来，草草抹掉额头的汗，不甘心堵在心口，暗骂自己连最起码的专注都做不到。  
不服输似的，她再次站在发球区。心跳声是令人厌烦的鼓点，她几乎想徒手掏出急遽跳动的心脏。调整呼吸，找到目标点，球抛至上空。  
触碰球的瞬间，她的脊背产生一股电流般的奇妙快感，扣下的球落在网的另一面，叩击地板发出咚咚声响。  
一直练到中午才回家，美羽躺在沙发上，已经预料到明天起床定是浑身酸痛。  
她举起手，透着窗外的阳光观察自己的小臂，大片的红色，迷宫由无数的小血点编织而成。似乎已经走了极为漫长的一条路，左转右拐却屡屡碰壁，她只是站在某个路口、又一个死胡同跟前。迷宫的墙也是记忆的墙，回声投影在墙上，是一与爷爷教她和飞雄垫球秘诀，是跑到终点处耳边那不规整的喘气声，是她说今后不再打排球时的心跳，是弟弟问她“平庸”一词她百般冷漠的回答。  
回忆和逃避一样，如此甜美，都会上瘾。她在跑，左转右拐，既不知出口，也不知自己为何而跑。  
迷宫领她来到熟悉的球场。  
回声不曾止息，美羽的手里多了只排球，手臂大片的红色，细微的血点在流动。又一座迷宫。  
冗长的手机铃声刺激耳膜。  
她刚才做了好长的梦，梦见自己掉进万花筒。  
玲子打来电话，恭喜她获得造型大赛的冠军，有模特公司因此想邀请她到东京担任造型师。美羽觉得自己还在做梦，但玲子那连珠炮似的话语听得真切，听到她脑袋发懵。  
她希望有两天时间去考虑。  
约好早上九点在体育馆见面，飞雄在做热身，另外三个人，金发的是月岛，脸上有雀斑的是山口，而话很多的光头叫田中。他们都称呼她美羽姐，而嗓门最大的莫过于压轴登场的女孩。  
美羽瞪大眼睛，看着一路跑过来的日向夏。  
两人异口同声：“你怎么会在这儿？”  
在场的其他人也感到纳闷。田中跳出来解释，菅原前辈忙着赶论文，怕要爽约，刚好小夏在体育用品店里买新的护膝，听到后死磨硬泡要加入。  
原来大家都认识。怪不得日向这个姓十分耳熟，美羽盯着弟弟，终于从记忆的旮旯找到了关键词。  
“日向——是那个白痴？”  
“美羽姐！”  
日向夏气得跺脚，月岛和山口在旁边捂嘴偷笑，田中制止的同时笑得更大声了。飞雄仍处于状态之外，抱着球，歪头问，还不开始吗？  
第一局由对方发球，美羽站在前区，身后是月岛和日向夏。眼看着飞雄走到发球区，她大喊不妙，早知比赛开始前叮嘱他发球不要太用力，现在瞧那阵势，在场有谁还能接到这家伙的强力发球？  
先输掉一分好了，美羽心想。仅仅只是一瞬间的事情，飞雄已经完成助跑起跳的动作，球越过网划出圆滑的弧线，果不其然，落点看似中间却偏向左侧。月岛本想伸手，但日向夏已经倏地移到落点，坚实的手臂将球高高垫起，向后翻身以减缓接球带来的冲击力。  
她跳起来，助跑之际高喊着要球。  
美羽跑过去补救，将球托起，距离球网要有一定距离，不能太高也不能太低。日向夏向后伸展双臂，以近乎完美的扣球姿势一跃而起，直直扣下她传去的球。  
“看到了吗？！我……我竟然接到了影山前辈的发球！虽然落点太难看了！抱歉，美羽姐！”  
就连日向夏自己也难以置信，一片赞扬之中，飞雄在远处给她竖了拇指。  
首局输得毫无悬念，接下来又是通过猜拳分配。美羽终于和弟弟组成一队，田中不愧是曾经的王牌，无论多刁钻的球他都能扣，但其中相当一部分不是被月岛拦下，就是一触后直直落在山口的双臂，然后精准地传到二传的位置。  
时间飞逝的长河倒映日暮的玫瑰色，数不清的赛局在转眼之间结束。最后一局，大家都已经气喘吁吁，美羽早就大汗淋漓，生怕灌铅般沉重的双腿会在下一秒挣断，湿透汗水的长发盘在脑后，显得无比沉重。  
日向夏依旧有无限的精力，声音充斥着整个球场，让人无法忽视她的存在。传给谁？下一球会传给谁？田中已经后排起跑，小夏也要起跳。飞雄，你会传给谁？  
视线在左，视线在右，美羽抬眼，以仅剩的最大力气奋力跃起。  
她拦下了弟弟的二次进攻。  
然而日向夏补防，田中扣下被救的球，比赛结束。

05  
影山美羽倚靠着中线栏杆，抬头闭上眼睛，任凭天花板漏下的明亮灯光拥抱她。汗珠沿眉间流淌到鼻尖、濡湿唇际，丝丝咸味在舌尖弥漫。  
好累，又好开心。美羽恨不得倒地而睡，听见山口轻声和月岛吐槽，小夏果然和日向是兄妹，比赛的时候像头野兽，球就是他们的猎物。  
朝日向夏望去，美羽发现她扎起的马尾不再摇摇欲坠，才反应过来，她已经很久没有去理发店剪头发了。  
夜色已深，大家陆续离开。美羽和飞雄躺在地上做赛后拉伸，她对身旁的弟弟说：“我要去东京工作了，下星期就走。”  
“不回来了吗？”  
“怎么可能！你要好好照顾自己哦，比赛也要加油，我都会看的！”  
“嗯。”  
过一会儿，美羽又说：“我今后不会再打排球了。”  
“……嗯，这样啊。”  
弟弟的反应让她气不打一处来。  
“不想知道为什么？”  
飞雄望着她，慢慢地说：“最了解什么事对自己最重要的人，只有你。”  
她噗嗤一声笑了。“你从哪学来这么有哲理的话？”  
“爷爷这么说过的……不是吗？”  
美羽觉得鼻尖苦涩。  
是啊，她点头。  
她坐起来，环顾四周。  
记忆的迷宫中心是熟悉的球场，一与爷爷笑着把球传给她，她伸手去接，却只是把球抱在怀里。爷爷牵起她的手，领她离开这个方方正正的偌大场地，笑着告诉她——绝对不是无聊的理由哦。美羽，最了解自己想要什么的人，只有你。  
迷宫的尽头就在眼前，美羽回望球场。她伸手，天花板直射而下的灯光从指缝间迸出，攥紧再松开手掌，她终于豁然开朗。  
原来自己并没有失去什么。  
飞雄，我对排球的喜爱实在比你少太多太多了，但是我依然很喜欢站在球场上的感觉。我是这场独幕剧的主角，演绎对过去的怀念，有些东西需要用心记住，只因告别过于仓促，才会抓住缥缈的回忆不肯放手。  
晚些时候回到家，美羽走到浴室，对镜剪去一袭长发。地上一片微型的黑色海洋，像是谁不小心打翻了墨水。

06  
“时隔两年，新山女子高中终于突破重围，再度成为宫城县女子排球代表参加日本春季高中排球联赛。在代表决定赛决赛中，一年级日向夏选手表现夺目，风采简直不输当年的‘小巨人’哥哥日向翔阳，就让我们期待日向选手在即将到来的春高上会有着怎么样精彩的表现吧！”  
主持人字正腔圆的播报溢出电视，美羽倚着扫帚，一度看得入神，门铃响起也差点无动于衷。日向夏推门而入，暖阳的色彩正是她那略微鬈曲的长发，发绳高高扎起，尾梢随着步伐左右摆动。  
美羽问她想要剪多短。  
“不用剪短，修一下刘海就好。”日向夏说。

这是影山美羽在理发店工作的最后一天，也是她为日向夏最后一次剪发。  
第二天一早的飞机，美羽坐在靠窗的位置，遥望窗外绵延云絮，仿佛回到了那天的球场上。  
闪耀的朝阳是天花板的灯光，唇边凝结成珠的汗水略带咸味，而网对面——  
你还是婴儿的时候就已经爱上排球了，抱着不放手，又舔又咬的。之后我和你一起练球，我经常会分神，无心听讲，而你总是抱着球，目不转睛，一字不漏地记住爷爷的话。  
你什么都喜欢跟我比，垫球次数要比我多，发球要比我好，跑步要比我快。虽然每次都不如愿，但毕竟我比你年长，谦让是爱是美德，我让你赢一次，你却生气了，说我不认真，嚷着要从头再来。我这才知道，原来你自始至终都是拼尽全力，我或许是你的姐姐、练习时的队友，但更多时候，我也是你的对手。后来我不再打排球，也觉得有个排球笨蛋的弟弟一点也不酷。撕掉这些好队友、好对手的身份，于我们而言，我又究竟是谁呢？  
美羽弯腰穿越到球网对面，站在飞雄的面前。  
“打得真好，不愧是我的弟弟。”


End file.
